This invention relates generally to the field of solid-state power amplifying devices.
It is widely known that improving output current balance of the die within solid-state, power amplifying devices results in performance improvement of gain, efficiency, peak output power and linearity. An area of amplifier performance enhancement that has heretofore been overlooked is the utilization and optimization of the amplifier circuit components to assist in balancing the output current distribution of the die of the amplifying device. Therefore, a method of balancing a solid state, power amplifying device is desired.
According to one embodiment, a method of operating a power-amplifying device is disclosed. The method includes applying one or more circuit techniques in order to balance the output current of the solid state device.